CatSitting Chloe
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Alyssa asks Little Guy to watch Chloe. What does Naomi do and how does Little Guy react to Chloe?


**A/N: Hey guys! :D Here's another Little Guy/Kimishima oneshot from yours truly! Actually, it's mostly Little Guy, but it's still got some Kimishima in there. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**

Little Guy and Naomi sat back to back on her couch as they reviewed the information regarding their current case. Little Guy looked intently at the picture of the hoop earring that was in his hand.

"This is really bothering me," he murmured.

"What is?" Naomi asked.

"The earring. Why would she only be wearing one?"

"Well perhaps-"

"Little Guy!" Alyssa cried, bounding into the room and hugging Little Guy. He laughed, hugging the small girl back.

"Hello Alyssa. What are you up to?"

"I have a question to ask you." Little Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Alyssa smiled and suddenly ran out of the room. Little Guy turned and looked at Naomi, confused. She shrugged.

"Alyssa hasn't mentioned anything to me." Naomi turned her attention back to the case information when Alyssa came running back in, holding Chloe, her cat.

"Can you watch Chloe tonight for me?" She asked, placing Chloe in Little Guy's lap.

"Wha-Alyssa!" Chloe curled up on Little Guy's lap and closed her eyes.

"Aww, she likes you." Alyssa cooed.

"I don't know Alyssa. What about Naomi?"

"Naomi has to take me to a birthday party!" Alyssa squealed, grinning. "That's why I want _you_ to do it."

"Well…"

"Come on Agent," Naomi said, smiling. She turned on the couch and leaned close to him, blowing cool air on his neck. His cheeks tinted pink and he sighed.

"Okay, I guess so." He muttered, avoiding Naomi's gaze.

"Yay!" Alyssa hugged Little Guy and Chloe opened her eyes, standing up and rubbing her head against Little Guy's chest.

"Well…" He began to say, petting Chloe's head. "I guess this could be fun."

* * *

"This is so not fun! Dammit, ow! Chloe stop scratching me and get down from there!" Little Guy wasn't having much luck cat-sitting Chloe. She was sitting on top of the island in Dr. Kimishima's kitchen, one of the many places she wasn't supposed to be. Unfortunatley, Chloe refused to get down and instead resorted to swiping at him every time he tried to pick her up.

"Ouch! Chloe, come on!" Little Guy sighed in frustration as he started at the throbbing scratches on his hands. He was trying to think of a way to get her off the island without getting himself more injured than he already was.

"Wait a second…" He muttered. Chloe watched him curiously as he walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a small bag of cat treats. He poured a few in his hands and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, kneeling down and looking at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe. Look what I have. Your favorite treats." Chloe eyed the treats in his hands and finally leapt down from the counter. Little Guy let out a sigh of relief and carefully picked Chloe up without any resistance from her. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Chloe in his lap.

"You…are not going anywhere." He said to the black cat, giving her the remaining treats and stroking her softly. Little Guy closed his eyes as he continued to pet Chloe, not realizing that he was drifting off to sleep.

"Look Naomi, Little Guy is sleeping with Chloe!" Alyssa giggled and Naomi laughed softly.

"How about that." They walked into the living room and Alyssa took Chloe from Little Guy's lap, hugging her and then running upstairs. Naomi sat down next to Little Guy, jolting him awake.

"Huh? Wha-?" He looked down into his lap and noticed that something was missing. "Where's Chloe?" He asked as he jumped off of the couch.

"Calm down Little Guy, Alyssa has her." There was a brief pause.

"Oh." He sat back down onto the couch, surprised when Naomi suddenly took his hand, running her thumb gently over the scratches. He laughed nervously.

"I realized I'm not as good with cats as I thought." Naomi laughed, the cute laugh that Little Guy loved, and scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Maybe next time I'll help you," Naomi said softly, perching her head on Little Guy's shoulder. He smiled when he noticed that she didn't let go of his hand.

Maybe cat-sitting wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! :D**


End file.
